


My One & Only

by Destielixer



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's mind is being controlled by the Chitauri. Thor knows this and he wants to save Loki to bring his brother back to him but with Loki constantly running from him and refusing his help, Thor has to call on his friends to help him when the leader of the Chitauri kidnaps Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters. This work is purely fanmade for the enjoyment of the fans!

Loki cannot help kissing back, leaning into the strong arms of his brother, Thor. Even though he is so against it, so against acknowledging his love for the other, he cannot help but to kiss back, pressing himself up against Thor. Feeling his brother’s warmth and strength, Loki knows this is where he wants to be. 

It’s his second kiss in a long while with his brother. His first kiss had been similarly taken by Thor as well. Unable to breathe, Loki pulled away now, breath ragged. He’s rather drunk, intoxicated from the kiss. 

“You liked that Loki,” Thor murmurs, leaning closer to the younger brother. 

“There was nothing there for me to like! You forced it on me, Thor!” he growled, pressing himself back against the wall of the alley that they were trapped in. There wasn’t much space between them and the close quarters made him unable to think straight. 

“There was room enough for you to push me away.” 

Loki kept silent at that. 

Thor sighed, “Loki, you’ve got to stop this. Stop running away. I’ve been watching you, setting a trail out for us. Letting us chase you as you run. Why are you so afraid? I can help you Loki. You know that. Right?” 

“You can’t help. You can’t do anything. Get your little Avengers party off my back Thor. Tell them to stop interfering with my plans!”

“Are they really your plans brother?” 

The trickster paused again. That’s one of the reasons why he hated Thor. His brother was always trying to find ways to make him look good. To make him appear to be credible and trustworthy, Loki didn’t like it. 

“You know I crave to rule the human race. It was my plan to make them all kneel to me. I used the Chitauri, I made use of the tessaract it was all my plan. I’m not good like you think I am Thor.” 

“But you fear don’t you. You fear your plans might have gone wrong.” 

‘I will make you know pain if you fail and you will wish you had died before he found you,’ Loki shivered at the memory of the Chitauri Leader’s raspy voice. How did Thor know? 

“I fear nothing Thor. You think me weak brother?” Loki taunts. 

”Judging from the destruction I know you’re still as strong as ever.”

“Good. Then you will tell your little hero group to stop their efforts. One by one I will kill each and every one of you. I’ll save you for last though.”

“Why’s that brother?” 

“Because I loved you, and you stopped loving me. I will torture you in every intimate way that I know you fear of and then I will give your dead body to the Chatauri’s Leader and he will know, they all will know that I’m their leader, their king.” Loki turned hastily, still surprised at what he’d said. He made it to the opening of the alley way and then he broke into a run. Running away from Thor. 

‘Because I love you,’ Those words were still ringing in the thunderer’s head. ‘And you stopped loving me,’ that brought to mind the image of Jane Forster, the human woman that he’d been so taken with. He remembered everything that had happened on Asgard between Loki and him. How his younger brother had fought him, just to get him to come back to his side. But Thor had gone and destroyed the Bifrost Bridge, he’d lost Loki then. Or at least he’d thought that he’d lost his dark haired brother.  
It still haunted him seeing Loki let go and fall into the abyss, hearing himself screaming after his brother. He had wanted to follow Loki, to jump off the Bifrost after his younger brother…the days that followed after had been heartache and sorrow as he was crowned king of Asgard and they’d held Loki’s funeral. This time Thor was determined to bring Loki to his senses and bring him home.


	2. Chapter 2

“You let him get away again!” the man of Iron, Tony Stark was glaring at him. 

“He’s drained of his powers. Using that much magick to destroy the city has its costs. If you were so quick why then did you not catch him?” Thor asked. 

“Because Stark here’s afraid to get on your bad side,” the Captain answered. 

“Loki is my brother. He should be my business alone,” the thunderer said. 

“He attacked our people. Put us in danger, and you want us to just watch? He’s a threat to this planet,” Stark retorted. 

“I didn’t ask to join your team,” Thor said, he couldn’t stand the man of Iron. He turned, away from the group, spinning his hammer he took to the skies, with the Black Widow calling out after him. 

Thor found his brother’s hideout almost too easily. Had his brother not managed to shield his presence? Or put barriers on the place. There had to be something wrong. He knew Loki was not one to leave his hideout unguarded. Cautiously as he landed, he hid behind a pillar, his eyes panning the area, before he caught the sight of a black boot sticking out at the next corner. 

“Loki?” he called, rushing towards the black boot. Sure enough, he found the trickster prone on the ground the staff he carried had rolled away to the side. 

“Loki,” he whispered, bending down he set Mjolnir aside, pulling the younger brother into his arms. Loki’s forehead had a sheen of perspiration, his face paler than ever. 

“Thor? Is that you?” the trickster whispered, scrambling to cling onto the other’s arm. 

“Yes Loki, it’s me.” 

Loki clung tight, shivering, catching his breath. He hadn’t expected Thor to come, especially now in his time of weakness. Yet the trickster didn’t want to be alone. He wanted the company of his brother, someone who set his heart at ease, someone who could understand him. He felt his brother carrying him then he felt the softness of the bed beneath him. Loki looked up, his eyes meeting Thor’s deep blue ones. 

“What happened?” Thor asked, taking a seat beside him.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Loki said turning away, he couldn’t look at Thor. 

“You were so pale…you’re not alright Loki. I can tell,” the thunderer said gently smoothing a hand over Loki’s back, “You can tell me. I can help you.” 

“It was nothing, I just used a little too much magick to destroy your precious earth. Now you know, get out,” Loki growled ‘Get out before I lose control of my feelings…’ 

Thor was truly worried, he could see through that lie. Magick had been the thing that Loki was the best at, he wouldn’t just all of a sudden get weak by using that much Magick.  
“You can’t give me a substandard story and expect me to believe it. I know you better than anyone Loki and you’re lying to me, so tell me. What is it, really?” Thor gently turned Loki’s face to him, the younger staring at him with those haunting emerald eyes. 

“Don’t act like you know me Thor. You barely knew my true parentage before. Your naïve mind always taking me for your brother. Didn’t you ever see that I was different?!? That I wasn’t like you?” Loki yelled, he knew not why he was so upset, but it felt good to finally get these things out. 

“I knew you were different. But it didn’t matter to me Loki. I still loved you for who you were,” Thor said smoothing Loki’s dark hair away from his face. 

“There loved. Past tense. You loved me. That was in the past. So don’t act like you care now,” Loki growled, batting Thor’s hand away. 

“When you fell…” 

“Did you mourn?” Loki asked.

“I did, for months I couldn’t find it in me to do anything else. Then father told me that you were here on Midgard. I begged him to send me here to find you.” 

“Find Jane again you mean? With the Bifrost bridge broken you could only get to earth via your dear All-father, that was your ticket to her.”

Thor kept silent, pulling back from Loki. 

The trickster let out a bitter laugh, “I should have known. That woman changed you Thor. I knew you were lost to me then.”

“I haven’t gone to see her Loki. Trust me. I thought only to look for you.” 

Loki didn’t want to believe that, “If you don’t get out now I will. I can’t stand you,” he said, getting off the bed and taking a step before dark spots were clouding his vision and he fell back into Thor’s arms. 

“Whoa, you shouldn’t be walking around yet. Whatever happened left you drained,” Thor said, arms snaking around the younger’s waist. 

“Shut up,” Loki growled, attempting to get out of Thor’s arms but the elder was much stronger than him and with his magick gone it wasn’t much good struggling. “Let me go brother!” 

“No. Not until you tell me the truth.”

“I refuse.” 

“Then shall I get it out of you?” the thunderer brought his lips to Loki’s pale neck, nuzzling the pulse there. 

A soft whimper escaped Loki’s lips, “T-Thor don’t. Please,” he begged. 

“Then tell me,” Thor threatened, sucking on Loki’s soft skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. 

“I-I can’t!” Loki cried, struggling to push his brother away again. 

“Then I’m not stopping,” Thor whispered, letting his hand glide up beneath the material of Loki’s green vest, the trickster’s skin so alluring, he smirked as he brushed a thumb over Loki’s nipple earning a moan from the younger and feeling as the lithe frame bucked back into him.

“T-Thor no…Chitauri…they invade my mind,” Loki panted, he couldn’t let it continue even if he did like it. 

Much reluctantly, Thor pulled back, arms settling once more at Loki’s waist. As the other surprisingly settled his head in the crook of the thunderer’s neck, breath feathering his skin.  
“Their leader…he visits me each time. Threatening, always threatening to kill me. It’s so vivid I could feel him, strangling me and…I collapsed. I’m…afraid, no matter what barriers and wards I set up he manages to break through them. He’s going to kill me sooner or later. I know it,” Loki whispers, finding himself relaxing against Thor. 

“It’s alright I’m here now. I’ll kill him if he dares to harm you,” Thor assures the younger. 

“This doesn’t mean that I don’t still hate you,” Loki said, but the meaning for his hatred wasn’t there. 

“We’ll see. How do you stop them? The Chitauri?” 

The trickster stumbled out of Thor’s arms now, leaning against the wall. “You can’t. They can invade your mind and warp your thoughts. They reach out across the dimensions and they can kill you if you’re not strong enough.” 

“Then that’s what they’re doing to you Loki, killing you slowly because you’re strong you’re holding on. Let me help you. Let me invade your mind. I can kill them for you,” Thor said, blue eyes fixed on Loki, he earnestly wanted to help, to save his brother. 

“My mind is not meant for a presence like yours. I don’t need your help.” 

Loki made his way slowly to the door that’s when the attack came. Excruciating pain brought him to his knees, that keening scream he guessed must have been his. He didn’t want Thor to see him like this, so weak, vulnerable. Loki’s hands grasped at his head the pain near unbearable, he doubled over, he needed to keep his consciousness or they would enter his mind. The trickster gritted his teeth trying to hold on, but his magick was weak Thor was right, he couldn’t hold them off and he collapsed again on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor rushed up to Loki, pulling the other into his arms, “Loki!” he cried shaking the lithe frame gently. It had to be the Chitauri attacking Loki’s mind. He didn’t have a clue as to how to aid the trickster. Thor knew he needed to do something quickly. But what?

The worlds warped and he was brought to the plant of the Chitauri. Their leader greeting him with a twisted smirk from a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, “Where’s the Tessaract, Asgardian?” the voice rasped.

“I do not owe you the Tessaract. I believe we had a deal. Until your people are mine to command, until your army is mine. You are but words.”

There was hysterical laughter, almost as if the creature was mocking him. “Poor little Asgardian. Even now your magick cannot protect you. What power, what strength have you against us? You are but one.”

“You know my power. Need you question it?” Loki growled, acting much braver than he felt.

The Chitauri leader advanced, “You grow weak Asgardian. So much so that you feel the pain that I inflict on you in your mental state,” it rasped fingers curling around the column of his neck and choking him, squeezing the life out of him, “Hand us the Tessaract and you shall have the Earth to rule.”

Loki could hardly breathe now, without his magick he was useless, “I-It’s not in m-my care,” he gasped, hands clawing at the Chatauri’s grip on his neck, his knees buckling and black spots beginning to swim before his eyes. The damage inflicted on the mental plane would be done back to his physical self and Loki knew he desperately needed to get out of this. He was shocked however when Thor was suddenly there, battling the Chitauri, pushing the creature away.

“Do not touch my brother. Scum!” Thor growled, Mjolnir spinning in an arc and knocking the Chitauri leader out cold.

Then all of a sudden they were back on Earth, in bed. Loki looked to Thor who had him cradled in his arms, their hands intertwined together. “Is that how you entered my mind?” Loki asked puzzled, he had never allowed anyone into his mind, especially not Thor.

“I suppose so,” the thunderer murmured, thumb stroking over the back of Loki’s hand, “Now tell me, if you’re not the one with the Tessaract then where is it?”

“With your little Avengers party. You fought me for nothing Thor.”

“The whole time it was just a trick? You didn’t take it at all?”

Loki sighed, “Naïve brother, I liked that you participated in my little trick. It was fun while it lasted,” he murmured, _‘All I wanted was your attention Thor. I faked everything just to see you…’_

“But what of the Chitauri? They think you have it. What do we do?”

“Kill their leader. Burn their planet. I don’t know.” Loki whispered. This time he was afraid truly afraid. He didn’t have any magick. He couldn’t fight, he was vulnerable and he’d done all this just for Thor. _‘Gods, love…makes people weak…’_ he thought.

Thor leaned in close now, about to kiss Loki when the trickster disappeared into thin air.

“Loki!”  


	4. Chapter 4

Thor wanted to slaughter those damned Chatauri’s, he knew they were the one’s responsible for Loki’s disappearance this time since the trickster had been totally drained of his powers. With the information he’d gained from Loki, the thunderer headed back to S.H.I.E.L.D. He sought out Nick Fury who assembled the rest of the members and he began to explain to them the plan to save Loki.

“You trust Loki now?” Stark asked, unsure where this was going, one thing he knew for sure never trust anything that came with horns and that meant Loki.

“He’s my brother. I could feel the fear he felt when I entered his mind. He wasn’t lying, I know it.”

“On your account then, how do we get to their planet?” Fury asked.

“Teleportation. We need to set up one of stable frequency but it can only be open for a limited amount of time. Taking into consideration this is a planet far from earth, there is a possibility that the system might cave in on itself creating a vortex like thing. So we have to get the job done on the double. In and out or you’ll be stuck there. Forever.” Stark explained.

“Alright. Set it up then, Banner, help him, make it as stable as possible. Steve, Natasha, gear up, I want you to bring in the communicators, Maria will keep you posted on the timing that you have left to get out of there.”

“Loki. I’m coming to get you back.” Thor murmured, eyes focused on the dark skies above.

-

Across the worlds, Loki was trapped in the palace of the Chatauri’s leader. Alone, with no power, abandoned, he had no inkling if there would ever be anyone coming to save him. Was this his final moments?

“So you lied about the Tessaract didn’t you Asgardian?”

Loki grit his teeth as the leader grabbed his face, forcing him to look into his eyes.

“I have a feeling Asgardian, I know what you fear the most. It would be to have your body ravaged before your dear brother Thor can have you. You will be spoiled goods, no one will want you, the bastard frost giant,” the Leader hissed, satisfaction on his gruesome features.

“Nonsense!” Loki spat, trembling, his arms shackled to the headboard, body bared before the eyes of the Chatauri’s leader.

The leader let out a soft laugh, “Look at you, your body, so pale, so beautiful I would mistake it for a female’s. I can tell. Your body pines for him. Shall I show him? How I’m going to ravage his little brother?”

“He won’t come. My brother does not care for me,” Loki growled emerald eyes fixed on the slimy features of the leader.

“Well that’s too bad. He would have loved it, your body.”

“I don’t care.”

“Of course you don’t. You go out into the world willing to do anything to get Thor’s attention isn’t that right? Even a small glimpse of him is enough for you. You lied about the Tessaract, for him. You couldn’t even crush that midgardian female your brother was to mate with,” the leader taunted, laughing as he saw the trickster’s face fall, losing his resolve.

“He…loved her. Thor’s happiness was mine. By killing her there would be none…” Loki whispered, “Besides I did not care, she was of little insignificance,” he continued trying to give himself hope, something to fight for.

“Then you won’t mind if you heard now that they mated, would you?”

Loki’s eyes were drawn to the image of Thor, mounted of Jane, pounding into her. How they were both connected, a man and a woman. The grunts and moans filled the room, and Loki shut his eyes, “Its repulsive,” he whispered, swallowing past the lump in his throat, taking a deep shuddering breath as he tried to hold onto his emotions.

The leader let out a laugh, a hand going to caress the trickster’s cheek, “Well don’t mind that. Your brother is coming, right now. To get you. What a surprise he’ll have and a choice to make of course,” it said as it left the bedside. Loki lifted his head, eyes widening at the creature that was released onto the bed, a slimy, writhing mass of tentacles. A similar sight was occurring on the bed next to his and there he saw the midgardian woman, shackled to the bed, the same tentacled creature released onto the bed.

The trickster scrambled back in fear as the slimy tentacles made a grab for his ankles.

“Have fun now you two, your knight in shining armor is arriving,” the Chatauri’s leader rasped, mad laughter filling the room as it left Loki and the midgardian woman to their fates.


	5. Chapter 5

They had the portal open now and it led right to the heart of the Chatauri’s planet. They stood before the palace. A tall looming structure that cast a shadow over them, Earth’s mightiest heroes. A chilling wind blew across the surface of the land, for miles around there was nothing but plain dark landscape. Only this castle that stood before them showed any signs of life.

“He’s inside. Loki’s there somewhere,” Thor said.

“You find Loki. We’ll take care of the rest of those creatures,” Natasha assured him, as they entered the grounds of the foreign castle.

-

Loki was backed up against the headboard of the bed, with no space left to go. He bit his bottom lip, stifling a cry as the tentacles slithered up his legs, in a languid motion, as if tasting his skin. It made its way up his ankles, calves, slowly slithering up his bare thighs, spreading his legs wide apart. Loki shuddered, this was not happening, not to him. Thor wouldn’t want him, he had no one to rely on now. The trickster summoned a small amount of electricity, stunning the tentacle creature and ceasing the torture for a few precious moments and he continued to struggle with the shackles on his hands.

He caught a glimpse of Jane Forster on the bed beside his own, punishment equal to his and Loki had a sick, sinking feeling in his heart. Of all the people, the Chatauri’s leader had chosen her. Loki didn’t stand a chance, he knew it was a lost cause. The tentacled creature, enraged, now, dragged the trickster’s body down the bed, slimy tentacles, stroking their way up his inner thigh, prodding at his ass now and Loki whimpered, a sob escaping his lips as he felt tears come to his eyes. He would be taken against his will and by a monster at that.

-

Thor ran, legs carrying him up the stairs as quickly as he could. The distraction that the rest of them had provided was working and there were little to no guards around. The thunderer made it to the far end of the room, a dead end. Where the hell was that bastard leader keeping Loki?

“Looking for your brother I assume?” the same voice rasped, Thor turned seeing the creature he had met once before.

He charged it head on, knocking the weak thing to the ground as he placed Mjolnir on its chest, trapping it beneath its weight, crushing it, “Where is Loki? Tell me. Now!” he growled at the Chitauri.

“Over there,” it rasped, a smirk on its features almost as though it was happy that the thunderer had finally come, “You’re going to have to make a really quick decision, Asgardian. A moment. A moment is all it takes.”

Thor immediately took Mjolnir off the Chatauri’s chest, smashing it into the creatures head, leaving its body writhing on the ground, dead as he rushed into the room. The sight that greeted him, stunned him, his brother, fair bodied and dark-haired, chained to a bed with a tentacled monster about to penetrate him and Jane Forster, in the exact same situation. Both virgins, both of which he wanted to save.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a loud scream and then Loki felt someone atop him.

“Loki. Loki, it’s me,” a voice was calling to him now, the trickster opened his eyes, staring up at Thor, before looking to the other bed where the midgardian woman was lost in the throes of sex with a monster.

“You, could’ve arrived earlier you know,” Loki murmured, feeling his hands freed from the shackles by Thor, “Why…me?”

“You’re my brother and I love you. Nothing, not even that midgardian woman could change that,” Thor said, smoothing back the tendrils of hair that clung to Loki’s face.

“I thought you…made love to her. I mean…the Chitauri showed me…the two of you joined-“

The thunderer cut his brother off with a kiss, pressing the other’s naked lithe frame against him. It never felt better. Loki this time didn’t shy away, but kissed him back rather boldly, languidly sucking his tongue, a soft moan swallowed up by their kiss as Thor’s fingers brushed over the trickster’s perked nipples, hands trailing down to small hips.

“Sometimes brother, you talk too much,” Thor said, licking his lips, “Listen well Loki, I may have kissed her once or twice. That was it. I didn’t make love to her. I couldn’t.”

The trickster’s lips curled into a smirk, “Couldn’t? Why? Did she not turn you on?” he teased.

“Keep that smirk off your face Loki. I couldn’t because of you. You were…already deeply entwined in my thoughts and I found I wanted you brother. I want your pale skin,” he murmured, bringing Loki’s hand to his lips and brushing his lips over the other’s knuckles, “your lips,” Thor kissed the trickster’s lips gently this time, “and your heart.”

Loki shuddered, his body highly sensitized by the tender ministrations of the thunderer, “You had my heart when we first kissed in Asgard brother! But I thought it so wrong to love you like that Thor…more than a brother…”

Thor smiled, learning about Loki’s true feelings, it made him elated, “It wasn’t wrong. I swear I had similar feelings for you then as well,” he murmured, smirking when he saw the younger blush at his comments.

“Save it Norse gods. Get your brother, Cap will take the woman out of here, we need to go now, this place isn’t gonna be here any longer,” Stark said, entering the room now, almost marveling at the set up of it.

“Come Loki,” Thor gathered the younger’s body to his own, wrapping his cape around the naked figure to keep the trickster warm.

Loki clung to his brother, finally able to close his eyes. In peace. There was only Thor and Loki felt safe. He knew he was safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Once they were back at HQ, Fury took Thor aside to speak with him.

“The girl, we’re going to wipe her memory of the past 48 hours, she’ll not remember any of this at all,” Fury said.

“Good, take her back to Puente Antiguo, her family lives there,” Thor said, he could care less about midgardian women but it was only right.

“I must also, thank your brother, the Chitauri, they were planning an invasion to earth. He prevented that.”

“I’ll let him know, rest assured.”

The thunderer headed back to his room seeing Loki just coming out of the bath, still wet, clad only in those tight leather pants of his, the material all the more accentuated his slim legs and that small ass.

“Thor!” Loki growled caught off guard by his brother, in the half-naked state that he was in.

Thor smirked, pretending to avoid looking at Loki’s bare upper torso.

“I thought you and Fury were discussing that woman’s fate?” Loki said toweling his hair before the mirror as he looked at his brother’s reflection.

“Fury’s wiping her memory clean. He wanted me to thank you for saving the human race as well,” Thor said coming up behind his slightly shorter brother, encircling his arms around the trickster’s waist and pressing the other close to him.

“He shouldn’t thank me. I’m going to be the ruler of Earth,” Loki said, the towel taken from his hands now as Thor rested his chin on Loki’s head.

“We make a fine pair don’t we brother? Me and you?” Thor murmured, looking into the mirror.

“What?” Loki says, surprised, had he heard right?

“I said we make a good couple Loki.”

The trickster in question shied away from Thor’s arms. He was still afraid. Of what? He knew not. Apparently his brother wasn’t going to let him go this time as the elder grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

“No Loki. Don’t you dare run away again. Do I scare you that much?” Thor asked, he is gentle, a hand on Loki’s neck , thumb stroking the younger’s accelerated pulse.

“I’m afraid to love. I’ve never loved someone so much as you. It scares me Thor! I’m afraid that if I lose you I will lose myself.”

“You have me, for eternity Loki. I won’t go anywhere. I won’t be with anyone but you.”

“For one thing Thor, I’m possessive. Once you’re mine you’re mine alone you know? No one else can talk to you or have eye contact with you,” Loki murmured, teasingly.

“That goes for you as well,” Thor says, smirking.

“I don’t think anyone would look at me,” Loki said, his tense posture relaxing now.

“You’re wrong. I swear the man of Iron and even the Captain would have eyes for you.”

Loki took a step back, then another before the back of his knees came into contact with the edge of the bed. “Are you jealous Thor?” he asked, slowly lowering himself and lying back on the bed, Thor following after,

“I’m more than jealous Loki,” he growled, looming over the trickster whose emerald eyes were alight with love, lust more like he thought.

Loki laughed, “And I thought you loved Jane.”

“I don’t! Must I prove it to you?” Thor asks, this time he kisses Loki catching him off guard, he slips his tongue into Loki’s mouth, hand buried in the trickster’s dark hair, the other exploring the bare expanse of Loki’s flesh. Thor flicks his thumb over Loki’s nipple, earning a moan that he swallows up, his tongue drawing languidly against Loki’s then sucking on the trickster’s plum lower lip before pulling away, panting. He showers Loki’s neck with kisses now, hearing the younger’s soft whimpers, Loki’s fingers tangled in his hair pulling him closer.

“T-Thor, my pants…off…now” Loki whispers, the tight confines of his leather pants too restraining. He feels a sudden relief, Thor’s hands smoothing against Loki’s thighs as he pulls off the leather pants, nothing more beneath it. Loki opens his legs wide, baring himself to Thor, a smirk on his lips.

“Cat got your tongue Thor?”

“By Odin…Loki when did you begin to look this desirable?” Thor growled, carrying Loki, laying the lithe frame further up on the rather large bed as he settled between the trickster’s legs. Thor leaned in tentatively kissing the head of the trickster’s weeping cock.

“T-Thor what are you doing?” Loki breathes his hips ever so slightly arching up. The other only smirks, giving away nothing as he kisses the indent of Loki’s hips, a breathy moan escaping the trickster’s lips, “You tease!” Loki growled when Thor still didn’t tackle his twitching cock, but instead chose to shower his inner thighs with feather light kisses and soft sucking which left marks, tempting him all the more.

Loki grabbed Thor by his golden hair, pulling his face up, “Are you playing ignorant brother?” Loki growled.

“You aren’t going to use magick on me are you? That won’t be fair, especially if it’s your first. I know that I’m doing,” he assured the younger, now settling his lips over the head of Loki’s cock, sucking gently, tasting the other’s precum on his tongue. He felt the grip on his hair slacken knowing this was what Loki had wanted.

“Y-yes…that’s good,” Loki breathed feeling Thor’s mouth descend further over his cock, taking him to the back of his throat. The heat of the thunderer’s mouth so wonderful, Loki moaned, arching off the bed, thrusting further down Thor’s throat.

The thunderer, reached a hand to touch Loki’s lips, fingers gently pressing against parted lips while his mouth still cared for Loki’s erection. He felt Loki take two fingers into his mouth, sucking hard on them, tongue laved his fingers in saliva, coating them well. Then he brought them to Loki’s entrance, pressing in quickly, the trickster beneath him tense, panting, tears glistening in his eyes. Thor smiled around Loki’s cock. ‘ _This would be a hell of a night._ ‘Slowly he began to thrust his fingers in time to the rhythm that his mouth set on Loki’s length all the while hearing Loki calling for more, calling his name.

He was losing it, Loki never thought that sex could feel so good. Well of course it was his absolute first so he didn’t know any better. His muscles clamped tight around Thor’s fingers, his knuckles white from gripping the sheets of the bed. He felt like he was being carried farther and farther away from earth. Loki shut his eyes tight, “Gods, Thor!” he cried, moaning as he came in the thunderer’s mouth.

Thor smirked, licking his lips, “You taste good brother,” he growled, now flipping the other over onto his knees.

“There’s more?” Loki asked turning his head to look at Thor.

“This is the best part,” the thunderer said a twinkle in those electric blue eyes.

Loki watched, mouth turning dry as Thor got rid of his garments quickly, then pressed himself hard against Loki’s body, reaching for the tube of lubricant in the drawer of the bed stand.

“You keep that close always?” Loki teased, loving the warmth that Thor’s body seemed to radiate.

“Just today,” he said squeezing some onto his hands and rubbing the cool gel substance over his heated length. “This is going to hurt Loki. It’s your first. Don’t hesitate to tell me,” the thunderer whispered.

Loki winced, feeling the head of Thor’s cock pressing against the tight ring of muscle at his entrance. His heartbeat erratic, he was afraid of the pain that was to come. His mouth opened on a silent scream as his brother pushed in, so gently yet it still hurt.

“T-Thor! It Hurts!” he panted, perspiration dripping down his brow, he felt Thor’s large hands gently stroking his back, “Don’t be so tense Loki. Relax,” the thunderer told him, his voice seemed to help Loki to settle even if just a little. Then he felt Thor once again begin to push inside him, groaning Loki accepted the feel of Thor’s large cock penetrating him. He focused on trying to relax, breathing slowly as inch by inch filled him up.

“Dear gods Thor, you’re a monster!” Loki whispered.

Thor chuckled, “I take that as a compliment, thank you. You know I think we were made for each other, feel how our bodies fit together perfectly.”

Loki smiled to himself silently, Thor could be so sweet at times, “Move,” he said, feeling Thor pull out to the tip and thrust back in. The feeling of being filled by Thor seemed to sate an unspoken hunger in him and Loki liked it. The slow steady rhythm though soon wasn’t enough for him, “F-faster Thor!” he whimpered, reaching a hand back pulling Thor against him, wanting, needing more.

Thor complied, thrusting faster now into his dark-haired brother, hands holding onto Loki’s slender hips as the trickster braced himself, hands gripping onto the headboard. He hears Loki’s moans, music to his ears, he speeds up the rhythm.

“Touch me brother,” Loki cries, feeling his brother’s fingers curling around his length pumping it in time to the thrusts, the sound of slapping flesh on flesh turned him on and Loki knew he was fast approaching the edge again.

The thunderer leant over kissing Loki’s pale skin, breathing in the younger’s heady scent, his drug as he led them to their release. Loki came with a loud moan, his name once more leaving those lips as the younger lay prone now beneath him as he rode through the last waves of pleasure before pulling out of the trickster and spooning on the bed.

“I love you Loki,” Thor whispered, nuzzling the fresh mark he’d left on his brother’s neck, marking the trickster as his property.

“…I…” Loki paused what more did he have to hide from now? He started again, “I love you Thor Odinson, my brother, my one and only,” he whispers a smile ghosting his lips before he is claimed by exhaustion.

“My one and only,” Thor muses, smiling, kissing the trickster on the cheek, he lay back down and closing his eyes gave in to the call of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. I have posted this all up at once so as to keep it on track with my FF.net account. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
